


Verdant Inferno

by RainbowKandiKorn22



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: GreenFlame - Freeform, Kai and Lloyd are both 18 and up, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowKandiKorn22/pseuds/RainbowKandiKorn22
Summary: Lloyd and Kai have been together for some time now, but training sessions and fleeing adoring fans leaves nearly no time for them to spend together. Now that they have a day off, they can spend it any way they want, perhaps even in ways they could only dream of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so as you probably noticed, this fic has not only a gay sex scene, but also Greenflame. It has come to my attention that these two things are sore spots within the fandom. I can assure you that this fanfic has Lloyd as physically and mentally of age. If this is still an issue for you, I recommend simply clicking that convenient little back button and pretending this does not exist. It's surprisingly very easy. Otherwise, let it be known that I do what I want, and you can't stop me.

Once the final button on his pyjama shirt was done up, Kai flopped onto the bed he shared with Lloyd, staring up at the ceiling. Another day of training had passed, and despite such a thing being routine, Kai was still exhausted. Sure, the Ninja were quickly becoming celebrities, but apparently that left no time to lounge around whenever they weren't being chased by fans. At this point, Kai wanted nothing more than to simply sleep for weeks on end.

He heard footsteps approaching, and he looked up to see Lloyd enter the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. He made his way around the bed to where Kai was lying down. Kai shut his eyes happily when Lloyd's soft lips pressed against his cheek.

"Tired?" Lloyd asked with a smirk.

"Obviously. I swear, Sensei's losing his mind if he thinks we can handle running from paparazzi  _and_  handle training all at once. Honestly, running from these people might as well be considered training in itself!"

"Since when did you get so whiny? I thought you liked all the attention." Kai turned his head and frowned indignantly at his boyfriend, who continued smiling cheekily. "Lucky for you, he's giving us the day off tomorrow, so we can have all the time we want just to ourselves."

Kai raised his eyebrows with interest. "You have something special in mind?"

Lloyd simply winked. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you, would it?" He patted Kai's thigh before straightening up, stretching his arms out above his head. "I'm gonna take a shower before I turn in." With half-lidded eyes, he gazed teasingly at Kai. "Wanna join me?"

"Trust me, I would, but I don't think I can move," Kai said, grinning. "In fact, I'll probably be asleep once you're done."

"Aww, I'd carry you, you know," Lloyd replied. "Maybe if you're still awake when I'm finished, I'll give you a back massage or something. Loosen you up." When Kai grinned at the thought, Lloyd kissed him again, before heading over to the set of drawers in the corner of the room.

Kai turned his head to watch his boyfriend sift through their clothes. It had gotten rather hot in the middle of training that day, so at one point Lloyd ditched his ninja suit in favour of something cooler. Though it was a simple ensemble of a light green tank top and black shorts, Kai couldn't help but ogle him. The way the tank top clung to his upper body, the way the shorts hugged his lower body, specifically his round backside. Kai blushed shamelessly when Lloyd crouched down to search in the bottom drawer, bringing even more attention to the athletic figure he so adored.

He felt his pyjama pants tighten, and he pulled the blanket up to his waist, hoping to hide his "problem".

"My eyes are up here, Kai." The teasing tone of his boyfriend's voice snapped Kai out of his thoughts, and he noticed that Lloyd was now watching him. "Also, put your sword away before you go to sleep."

Now blushing furiously, Kai covered his crotch with both hands. "You can see that?!"

Lloyd burst out laughing. "I'm kidding! Although, you sure are cute when you're all flustered."

Kai rolled his eyes. "You're a goof, you know."

"Well, you are, too." Turning to the door that connected their room to the bathroom, Lloyd grinned at him. "I'll be out in a bit. If you're asleep before then, goodnight."

"Goodnight," Kai echoed, watching Lloyd shut the door behind him.

With Lloyd gone, Kai turned his attention to his other small issue. He lowered one hand under the blanket, his fingers meeting with his still-clothed erection. For a moment, Kai considered simply taking care of it right then and there. He rubbed his fingers against the bulge, biting his lip at the sensation.

However, he was right when he told Lloyd how tired he was. He gave an enormous yawn, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. Kai retracted his arm, turning onto his left side and curling up. Once his eyes were shut, various images of Lloyd flooded his mind. Some of them were innocent, but the vast majority were not: images of Lloyd in those figure-flattering shorts he was wearing, to images of Lloyd lying beneath him, red-faced and utterly flustered.

As Kai drifted off to sleep, he focused on those lewd images flooding his mind.

* * *

Kai woke up far sooner than he expected. Specifically, right as Lloyd was coming out of the bathroom. He grinned as Lloyd approached, but he noticed that he was still in his tank top and shorts, rather than his pyjamas. His hair was still wet from the shower. Not that this bothered Kai, but it was a curious sight.

"Not going to bed yet?" Kai asked.

Lloyd smirked, walking over to the other side of the bed before lying down beside Kai. "Well, I was gonna ask you the same thing." Rolling over, he placed a hand on Kai's chest. "Because I was hoping we could have some fun before we go to sleep."

That caught Kai by surprise. Lloyd almost never asked for sex, and if he did, it was only for very special occasions. Smiling, Kai nodded. "Okay. I mean, if this is really what you want, then-"

"Wait." Lloyd suddenly looked unsure of himself, looking away briefly before muttering, "I wanna top you tonight."

Once again, Kai was caught off-guard. He had never been on the receiving end, and he wasn't about to admit it was because he was nervous about how it would go. He nearly hurt Lloyd the first time they had sex, and while he promised to never go too far again, the chance to now experience what Lloyd did made him hesitate to answer.

However, behind the insecure look in Lloyd's ruby eyes, there was a glow that drew Kai in more than anything. Without a doubt, he trusted Lloyd. He knew that Lloyd wouldn't do anything outside of Kai's comfort zone, and if he did, he would stop if he didn't like it.

Gulping, Kai nodded. "Just...go slow, okay?"

"Anything for you," Lloyd murmured, his cheeks lighting up in a comely shade of pink. "Just tell me if you want me stop whatever I'm doing, okay?"

With a nod, Kai slowly sat up, his back against the headboard. Lloyd moved as well, getting up only to sit himself in Kai's lap. Kai gasped softly when he felt Lloyd's crotch rub against his own, probably intentionally. Though he always did the same to Lloyd, being on the receiving end was much more different.

Lloyd leaned in, pressing his lips firmly against Kai's, turning his head so they were locked in the kiss. Kai wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer as he kissed back just as passionately. Lloyd licked and nipped at Kai's bottom lip, before pushing his tongue through to glide across his teeth. With a low moan, Kai allowed Lloyd's tongue into his mouth, shutting his eyes in bliss as their tongues met and twisted around each other. Lloyd combed his fingers through his boyfriend's messy hair, and he started to grind his hips atop Kai's. His pants tightened as his erection returned.

Once the need for oxygen became apparent, they parted, both red-faced and panting heavily. Lloyd removed his fingers from Kai's hair, lowering his hands so they were on his chest. Leaning in again, he kissed Kai's jaw, beginning his loving trail down his neck. Kai squirmed as he felt every teasing prick of Lloyd's teeth against his skin.

He bit back a squeak when Lloyd began to bite at a spot between his neck and shoulder, sucking the skin as his fingers deftly unbuttoned his pyjama shirt. It was difficult trying to hide all those embarrassing noises, but Kai's pride hadn't waned, even now that he was on the receiving end.

Lloyd pulled away once all the buttons were undone. He slid his hands under the folds of the fabric, slowly peeling the garment off Kai's slightly shaking body. Throwing the shirt over his shoulder, he sat up.

"Let me know what you think of this, okay?" he asked, one hand sliding down to Kai's chest.

"Think of wha- _ah_!" Kai jerked in surprise when Lloyd pinched his left nipple. Lloyd looked up at him in concern. It was an odd, tingling feeling, but it wasn't bad. "I-it's fine. Keep doing that."

Kai looked down his chest at Lloyd as he squeezed his nipple again. He found it strange that the sight was so arousing to him. Soon, both nipples were being teased and tweaked by his boyfriend's fingers. Kai didn't think he would enjoy the ministrations as much as he did, but he found himself trying to hide needy whimpers whenever it seemed like Lloyd would stop.

Lloyd took him by surprise when he removed his fingers from the right nipple, only to start licking it instead. A whine rose up in Kai's throat as Lloyd trailed his tongue across the hardened bud. He shifted his hips as he felt Lloyd's lips wrap around the nipple, only making his arousal grow as their crotches rubbed together again.

"You can make as much noise as you want, Kai," Lloyd murmured as the brunet stifled another moan. "No one will hear us." With that, he grazed his teeth ever so slightly against Kai's nipple. Kai then let out an obscenely loud moan, purely by accident. He covered his mouth with both hands as Lloyd snorted with laughter.

"I think you might be more sensitive than I am," he teased, and Kai tried to hide his face in his hands, face burning with embarrassment, sinking lower on the mattress until his head was on the pillow. Lloyd separated from his chest, prying his hands away to kiss him on the lips once again.

Lloyd continued kissing his way down Kai's toned chest and stomach, giving a little lick to his navel to make him squirm even more. Soon, Lloyd was staring at the rather impressive bulge Kai was sporting beneath his pyjama pants. Grinning, he rubbed at the bulge through the thin fabric, clearly enjoying the whiny moan Kai let loose upon contact.

"Your pants look kinda tight," Lloyd said, hooking one finger under the waistband, only to playfully snap it back. "Want me to help you take them off?"

Needless to say, being teased by his boyfriend like this did a number on Kai's pride. Normally, it was  _him_  in control, kissing and touching all over Lloyd's body, doing everything he could to make him squirm and cry out in need.

But Kai didn't want Lloyd's actions to stop. It was embarrassing, but he had never been filled with such arousing heat like this before. Besides, Lloyd normally dealt with being on bottom, so surely Kai could, too, just this once.

Another brush of fingers on his clothed erection brought him out of his thoughts. "P-please," he whispered. Lloyd backed off, as if Kai had told him to stop. "N-no! I mean...yeah, take them off."

Lloyd grinned and nodded. Curling his fingers into the waistbands of his pyjama pants and boxers, he swiftly yanked them down, fully exposing Kai's body. He threw the articles of clothing over his shoulder. Now completely nude, Kai felt even more embarrassed, especially since Lloyd was still fully clothed.

"I don't think I've ever told you this before..." Lloyd murmured, wrapping his hands around Kai's waist. Kai gasped when he felt two hands grip his backside, squeezing slowly. "...but you have a really nice ass."

Kai gulped down another moan, reaching with shaking hands towards the bottom hem of Lloyd's tank top. "N-no fair, I can't be the only one naked here..." Lloyd let him yank the tank top over his head. Kai threw it to where his clothes were on the floor, going for Lloyd's shorts next. Soon, both were pressed against each other, completely nude, and completely aroused.

"So, how do you want this to go?" Lloyd asked, continuing to grind his hips on Kai's. "Any special requests?"

All he really wanted was Lloyd. With the arousal clouding his mind, heating his body to inconceivable temperatures, making his body tremble with anticipation, he knew exactly what he wanted. At the same time, he knew he would sound utterly pitiful, stammering and whimpering, exactly the opposite of who he was. But at that point, he  _needed_  Lloyd.

"I-I...I want you," Kai said. "I don't want anything special. Just...g-go slow. Like we agreed."

Lloyd grinned, then crawled off Kai to sift through the bedside table drawer. Kai gulped upon seeing the bottle of lube in his hand, wiggling his hips as Lloyd squeezed out a considerable amount of the substance on his hands. Lloyd grinned playfully at him as he spread the lube over his fingers, bending down and gently gripping Kai's thighs. Gulping, Kai slowly lifted and spread his legs, giving Lloyd a clear view of his entrance.

As the first cool finger slipped in, Kai scrunched up his nose at the odd feeling. It wasn't long before a second slid in next to the first, beginning a scissoring motion to loosen him up. Kai groaned. The stretching was a little uncomfortable for him, but he still didn't want it to stop. By the time a third finger was added, he was blushing profusely, biting his lip to silence the embarrassingly loud moans threatening to make themselves known. His hips bucked at the pleasurable sensations, and he didn't know how much longer he could stand waiting.

"I'm ready, Lloyd," he finally said, glad that he wasn't stammering for once.

"Okay." Lloyd's fingers drew out of him, and Kai watched as Lloyd spread lube along his hardened shaft. Lloyd positioned himself over Kai, who lifted his hips a little to improve the angle they were on. "This might hurt at first, but I'll be careful."

Kai smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Their lips met again, and Kai moaned into Lloyd's mouth as he felt the blunt head of his boyfriend's shaft slide past his entrance.

It was a little uncomfortable, but Kai pulled his focus away from that to instead pay attention to how good it felt. As Lloyd sank in, inch by inch, he could feel himself being filled and stretched to an extent he never thought possible. If this was what Lloyd felt every time he was on bottom, then Kai wanted it, too. His entire body tingled with anticipation, excited for whatever Lloyd had planned next.

He didn't even realize it when Lloyd was all the way in. "Just tell me when to move, okay?" Lloyd asked. Kai nodded vigorously, his mind hazy from an overload of lust and desire.

"P-please, Lloyd!" he cried, hating how utterly pathetic he sounded. There was no other way for him to voice it, though; he was desperate for release. "Forget what I said earlier... Please, just m-move..."

Lloyd nodded, and slowly drew out of Kai's body, before thrusting back in, repeating the actions slowly so not to hurt him. Kai groaned at the sensations, waves of pleasure pulsing through his veins. There was still a minuscule amount of discomfort, but it paled in comparison to the pleasure. With each thrust, the arousing heat within him grew in intensity, and he moaned louder and louder as Lloyd's thrusts gradually quickened.

"C-come on, i-is that the best you can do?" he panted, reaching up to dig his dull fingernails into Lloyd's shoulders. "H-harder!"

Grunting, Lloyd grabbed a fistful of Kai's hair in one hand, smashing their lips together as he happily obliged. Kai gave another loud moan as he felt Lloyd's hand wrap around his engorged shaft, pumping it in time with his thrusts. He cursed under his breath as the pleasure mounted, higher and higher, a knot tightening in his stomach and threatening to snap at any minute.

Lloyd broke the kiss, only to move his mouth to that one spot between his neck and shoulder, alternating so quickly between kissing, nipping, and sucking that Kai could barely keep up. Kiss-swollen lips parted in another desperate whine, and his ears rang, mind buzzed, vision blurred, as his climax finally neared...

* * *

The bed was overheating again. Kai must be dreaming.

Lloyd sat up slowly, yawning. He looked over at the sleeping form of his boyfriend, whose back faced him. If Kai was asleep, then why did he hear him call out his name? Sure, Lloyd was used to Kai talking in his sleep, but it was normally only tiny snippets of his dream, never anyone's name.

_Unless it's me that he's dreaming about,_  he thought, but highly doubted it. Keeping a closer eye on him, Lloyd noticed that Kai was shaking somewhat. His hand gripped the blanket harshly, and beads of sweat slowly trailed down the side of his face. His face was screwed into a grimace, his lips slightly parted, enough that Lloyd could hear him panting.

Lloyd began to wonder if he was only sick, until he spoke again.

"L-Lloyd...a-ah..."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?" he whispered.

"S-so close...m-more..."

"More what?" Was Kai even talking to him? What was he trying to say?

"Ah! P-please, l-let me..."

Lloyd looked him over, gently prying the blanket off him, trying not to wake him up. Of course, as he scanned his boyfriend for any other indication of what he was doing, he saw the bulge being held back in his pyjama pants. He tried not to laugh as he realized Kai really was dreaming about him.

Kai continued to moan softly, which only made Lloyd's task of holding in his laughter more difficult. "S-so good...h-harder, Lloyd..."

At that, Lloyd couldn't take it anymore, and ended up snorting so loudly that Kai was immediately brought out of his slumber. He turned his head in time to see Lloyd tumbling off the bed and onto the floor, wheezing with laughter.

"What?" he demanded. "What're you laughing at?" Rubbing his eyes, he leaned over the side of the bed to stare at Lloyd.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Lloyd stood up. "Oh, nothing. You were just...really loud in your sleep." He snickered again, his sides starting to hurt. "Tell me, were you having a good dream?"

"Dream...? What do you-" His eyes widened as realization hit him, and he crossed his legs so Lloyd wouldn't catch notice of his "small" predicament. "How did you know?!"

"Kai, you know how you have a bit of a sleep-talking issue? That's how. And let me tell you, it sounded like quite the dream." He climbed back onto the bed as Kai blushed and looked away. "Aw, don't be like that. Clearly you were enjoying whatever my dream self was doing."

Lloyd couldn't be sure, but he swore he saw a faint smile playing on his boyfriend's lips. "It was pretty...nice..." Those words only made Lloyd's curiosity grow, and he placed a gentle hand on Kai's shoulder.

"You know, if you want...we can reenact your dream."

Kai whipped around, eyes wide. "What?"

"It'll be our day off, no one will expect us to be awake and going anywhere early, and we'll have plenty of time to rest." He grinned cheekily. "Tell me what it was all about, and we'll make it a reality."

Kai chewed his bottom lip, gulping nervously, but he soon grinned in spite of himself. "You were topping me. That's basically the gist of it."

Lloyd raised an eyebrow. He had been planning on asking to top Kai at some point, but he didn't think the chance would happen like this. He smirked, then gently pinned Kai down against the mattress. "Well, do you want to give it a shot for real?"

Kai hesitated before nodding.

* * *

Jay fought the urge to slam his fist against the bedroom wall as he heard those familiar and obscenely loud noises coming from Kai and Lloyd in the room next to him and Cole. Couldn't he at least get a good night's rest for once, with no interruptions from those two?

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say they're screwing each other senseless," Cole muttered. As a ghost, he didn't need sleep, but that didn't mean he didn't appreciate the peace and quiet.

"What was your first clue?" Jay asked bitterly, staring up at the ceiling.


End file.
